


Another Day in Our Paradise

by Rhiannon_A_Christy



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: AU after Captain America: Civil War, Bucky as a father, Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Darcy and Bucky have a baby, F/M, Family Fluff, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), SHIP DARCY WITH ALL THE THINGS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 06:20:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7673350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhiannon_A_Christy/pseuds/Rhiannon_A_Christy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy's life has changed so much in the four years since the Avengers parted ways, but none of it mattered but for the two people dancing in the middle of her front room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Day in Our Paradise

 

  
Darcy slipped into the small apartment she shared with several of the “ex” Avengers, tossing her keys into the bowl by the door. Life had been strange since the heroes parted ways, well stranger than normal. She had been working alongside Jane when everything happened. Then she had no plans on leaving the woman, but life had a way of surprising you.

Jane had fallen head first into her work after Thor returned to Asgard, and Darcy suddenly found herself flagging behind. She loved Jane like a sister, but sometimes one’s own mental health came first. After assuring that Jane would be taken care of, Darcy had headed out… to where she still didn’t know. If it hadn’t been for a certain super soldier she was sure she would still be wondering around.

She had met Steve when hitchhiking through Prague. Looking back on it, she realized that how stupid she had been. Though she had been nothing but an intern, it turned out that Hydra still had plans for her. Plans that were blown apart… literally… when Steve had snatched her up before she could get into the car that had stopped for her. Seconds later someone flew overhead and the car blew up. Since that moment she had thrown her lot in with the new fugitives.

That had been almost four years ago, and now she lived in a small rundown apartment in the middle of nowhere with several superheroes. No one ever stayed there long, or at the same time… unless there was some job that required them all. Darcy though, she lived here 24/7, working several towns over in the local library as Ms. Leann Weir.

The strains of music from the front room brought a smile to her face, it seemed as though today was 80’s day. She slipped off her horribly sensible shoes and quietly padded her way into the other room. The vision in front of her took away the pain in her legs and back, and brought a warm smile to her mouth.

Bucky stood in the middle of the room with their two year old tucked up against his shoulder. Phil Collins’ voice filled the room as Bucky swayed in small circles, little Lilly clutching tightly to her father’s neck.

If there had been one thing that had made the past four years worth it, it was those two. She had met Bucky not long after Steve had rescued her. He had been so broken then, both mentally and physically. Steve had informed her that his friend had been tucked safely away until they could figure out how to get Hydra fully out of his head. Unfortunately, even in the most secured places Hydra had secured footholds. Darcy had been woken up in the middle of the night to the sight of Steve carrying in his one armed friend.

Things had not gone smoothly at first. Darcy had a tendency to call him The One Arm Bandit, and Bucky just kept trying to push her away. It hadn’t gotten any easier after Bucky got his new arm, or when they had found a way to block out Hydra’s influence. No, things only changed when Darcy found herself kidnapped and tortured. Bucky had found her strapped to a table in an abandoned farmhouse, covered head to toe in blood. A month later when Darcy’s body had healed enough the two found themselves locked up in a room together, nine months after that Lilly had been born.

Pushing back the urge to cry, Darcy approached her little family. Bucky looked up from their daughter, a bright smile lighting up his face. Without a word he held out his free arm and Darcy rushed to his side. His arm slipped around her, her own wrapping around both Bucky and Lilly. She rested her head against his chest, smiling when her daughter reached over to rest her little hand on her cheek.

Slowly the three swayed in circles in the middle of the front room, uncaring that anyone would catch them. People were still looking for the rogue Avengers, Bucky was still a wanted man, and Hydra still had plans for Darcy. But in that moment none of that mattered. They had each other, and even if they had to run the rest of their lives they knew they were lucky.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, been a slight bit since I updated anything. Just lots of stress in RL, not to mention the flu as well.   
> Anyway, this story came about because of my little niece. We watch her and her brother during the week, and today she ran into the kitchen when she heard my Da turn on the radio. I went to make sure she wasn’t underfoot and she lifted her hands up wanting me to pick her up, when I did she wrapped her arms around me and told me to dance. So we stood in the kitchen doorway swaying to 80s music.   
> I thought it was too cute (seriously, she is 2, looks like an elf child with big brown eyes and strawberry blonde hair, which she had me put in pigtails, and she is just the cutest thing on the planet!) and this idea popped into my head……  
> Plus who doesn’t want Bucky dancing around with his two year old daughter?
> 
> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media   
> franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
